


God Only Knows What Caused That Orange Blob

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Now Leaving Dimension Z [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to see Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Only Knows What Caused That Orange Blob

"I appreciate you two looking after her," Steve says, a little bewildered. "I just didn’t think you’d be interested." 

Sharon grins a little and shifts Maggie. “It’s no problem, Rogers.” 

"Yeah," Natasha says, a little awkwardly. "Kids are great. I’m great at kids." 

Steve tilts his head. “Hanging out with Clint again, Romanoff?”

"I can kill you," she says mildly. 

Steve grins and shakes his head, but still looks a little nervous. 

"It’s gonna be fine," Sharon says. "It is."

"You’re sure he wants to see me?" Steve asks. "You’re sure he’s okay?" 

"He’s doing much better than when you left," Natasha says. 

"He was doing terribly when I left," Steve points out. 

Sharon shakes her head. “Go. We’ve got Maggie.” 

"If she gets cranky-" 

"Yeah." 

"Or hungry-" 

"Steve." 

"If something happens, come and get me," Steve says. 

"We will," Sharon says. "Now go see Bucky, huh?"

***** 

Bucky’s quarters in the Tower are spartan; clean and uncluttered. 

Nothing like the bitty apartment they shared in Brooklyn at least two lifetimes ago. 

It occurs to Steve that, unlike him, nobody ever thought to save Bucky’s old footlocker or anything he owned during the war; unlike Steve, everybody thought Bucky had truly died, and there was no point. No Howard or Peggy who had kept a little hope alive. 

And few people thought of Bucky’s possessions as historical artifacts the way they had Steve’s. 

"They told me you were back," Bucky says. They’re sitting at the small kitchen table, facing each other, both with hands clasped on the tabletop. 

Steve nods. “Sorry it took me so long to come see you. Things have been…”

"It’s okay." 

Steve looks at his friend; really looks at him. The man is tired, obviously. There’s a weariness that Steve understands, but doesn’t like to see. He’s cut his hair short, not as short as it had been during the war, but it’s above ear level. Messy, but not ratty like it had been. 

"It’s not," Steve says. 

"Steve, really. You were gone for two weeks-" 

"Your time," Steve interrupts him. "For me it was two years." 

Bucky nods slowly. “That…sucks. That sucks.” 

Steve nods back. “Yep. But I’m back now, so…” 

"So?" 

Steve shrugs. 

Bucky frowns. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

"What?" 

Bucky’s eyebrow raises in that way that he has, that says _tell me the truth, or I’ll beat it out of you._

It’s been a while since Steve’s seen that expression. 

He sighs. “I didn’t come back alone.” 

Bucky’s frown twists into a little grin. “Finally found a dame?” 

"Not in the way you’re thinking." Steve grins back a little. "She’s two now." 

Bucky stares at him. 

"Zola was trying to replicate the serum," Steve explains. "And…to do that he…he bio-engineered a baby with my DNA, and..and it didn’t work. The baby was born a normal baby. The serum didn’t transfer." 

"But the baby lived." 

Steve nods. 

"So…so you’re a dad now? Or…"

"Yep," Steve says. "Yeah. I’m a dad now." 

"Wow. That’s…wow." 

"Yeah." 

"Is that why there’s a weird orange stain on your shirt?" 

Steve frowns deeply and looks down at his shirt. Sure enough, there’s a blotch of orange in the middle of his chest. He huffs out a breath.

Bucky laughs, just a little, and it’s a nice sound.


End file.
